Sex Foot
by Dark Metal Queen
Summary: "He was too keen. She was quite pretty. Unfortunately they lived in the same city." One Shot. A Captain Swan fanfic to the song Sex Foot by Molotov Jukebox. On a sudden night Hook arrive on Emma's doorstep. This will be a night they won't forget. Rated T.


**Sex Foot**

**Author's Note: Some basic info. I'm now a Captain Swan shipper although I can decide between her and Hook or her and Neal. Anyway the idea for this story came from Molotov Jukebox's song Sex Foot. And of course I don't own Sex Foot or Once Upon A Time I just got the idea for the story from them. This story has taken an interesting turn than I had thought it would and as always comments are welcome.**

* * *

"_He was too keen, she was quite pretty,  
Unfortunately they lived in the same city.  
Too much for her, to less for him.  
This conflict between them could become a thing.  
He rings to get involved in the plan he's the man that's always arriving,  
He rings, the purse is low so she says no."_

It had been exactly two weeks since Emma, Snow White, Charming, Regina, Rumpelstiltskin, Hook, and Henry had returned to Storybrooke. Henry was still getting used to being back to his world. Things were a bit complicated for him especially since both of his mothers had come up with living arrangement so Henry could be with both of them for an equal amount of time. However things would be even more complicated for Emma. Emma was glad she was back but Snow and Charming were still trying to find a way back to the Enchanted Forest. This story doesn't start with them though, it starts on a late Friday night when Emma receives an unexpected visitor.

10:00 at night was when Emma heard a knock on the apartment door. At the door was Hook with a sneaky seductive smile on his face. Emma sighs an exasperated sigh and asks what Hook was doing there.

"Two weeks isn't enough time to get over Pan's hell. Grab a drink with me Swan." Hook says, "What have you got to lose? And you get a night with me."

Emma's hand is on the door frame and she's about to close it in Hook's face. Hook keeps it open by keeping it forced open with his hook hand.

"I'm not buying it Hook. Leave," Emma says with disbelief in her voice.

"Come on love," Hook smiles, "You can't fool a pirate with that excuse. The night's on me and it's better than staying in. You know you want to and I'm just the man to give it to you."

"And let me guess, you're not leaving until I agree to go with you. Right?"

"You guessed it."

"Fine. Just give me ten minutes to get ready," Emma tells him, "You can come in and wait if you want."

"Don't mind if I do," and Hook enters the apartment Emma shares with Snow and Charming and sits at the kitchen island waiting for Emma to get ready.

Emma climbs the spiral metal staircase to the room she had there to decide what to wear. She had an idea of what she wanted. The choice was narrowed down to her red bombshell dress or her hot pink dress she wore on her last night as a bail bonds woman. Either way no matter what dress she chose Hook's mouth was sure to drop. After a couple of minutes Emma decided on the red dress with matching red lipstick and matching heels. For tonight she decided to wear her hair down and in curls like she used to when she first arrived in Storybrooke. In exactly ten minutes she was finished getting ready and greeted Hook once more.

"Alright Hook lets go," Emma said once she was satisfied with Hook's expression, "Granny's first for drinks."

"I was thinking about the Rabbit Hole. What's a date without a few strong drinks?"

"A date implies that it was mutual. I'm only doing this to get you out of my hair. Now go inside and get into my car."

Hook gives her a bow.

"As the lady wishes." And Hook heads downstairs and goes to Emma's car. For a moment Emma thinks about blowing off Hook but he would never leave her alone if she didn't go through with this night. So Emma grabs her purse that matched with all the other red she was wearing and headed out into the night at met Hook by her car. Once in the car Hook climbed into the passenger seat and Emma in the driver's seat and head off to the Rabbit Hole bar.

When they arrive at the bar Hook gets out of the buggy first and then lets Emma out. The Rabbit Hole looked the same as it always did, warm, crowded, fun. For once the pool table didn't have as many drunks around it or even on it. Hook says that he'll get them drinks. Emma places a hand on her hip and with a smirk says:

"How are you going to carry the second drink with just a hook?"

"Trust me Swan, I'm very talented with my hook."

Emma takes a step closer to him, sizing him up.

"That so? Well then get the drinks and play me a game of pool. Winner decides what happens after we leave this place."

"You sure you want to make a bet with a pirate?"

"Are you afraid you're going to lose?" Emma says with a smile.

"Not a chance."

"Good. Then get the drinks and meet me at the pool table."

So Emma walks over to the pool table and Hook goes to get the drinks. Emma racks up the balls, sets the cue ball in position, and grabs the pool sticks for her and Hook. Hook meanwhile goes over to the bar counter and orders two beers for him and Emma. In his mind he wonders what this woman is doing to him but he always liked a challenge and he's make Emma see that he was a good man and could give him what she wants. The middle aged bartender hands Hook both beers and the bartender is amazed at how Hook held one of the glasses with his hook as if Hook preformed a magic trick. In a cocky sort of way Hook says he tends to get amazed looks. "After all mate, I'm Captain Hook." He smiles and heads back over to Emma leaning against the pool table.

Hook hands Emma a beer and she takes a few drinks from it before setting it down on a nearby empty table. Emma takes the first shot and it was a very good shot but not a winner.

"Nice try. My turn."

Amazingly though Hook was able to take a perfect shot with just one hand. He was very talented with just hand hand and his hook too.

Their pool game last awhile, each one making a few shots that impressed the other. However this last shot would decide who won this game. It was a close game but it ended with Emma winning the game. The two of them leave the bar and Hook asks Emma what she wants to do next, his exact words, "So what does the lady want to do now." Emma says that she just wants to go home now.

"Really? I was thinking about continuing this date with dancing," Hook says.

"You dancing?" Emma says skeptically, "I can't imagine you dancing. Besides, you forgot two things."

"And what was that?"

Emma crosses her arms, walks up to Hook, and says with a smile, "There's no dance clubs here in Storybrooke."

"And the second?"

"Its too cold for dancing mate," Emma said mocking the way Hook always said mate.

"Are you going to keep making excuses for the rest of the night?" Hook grabs Emma's arm and spins her towards him. He keeps her pressed against him with his hand against her back. "I'll warm your soul if you let me in."

Hook lets go of Emma and grabs her face, pulls Emma in even closer, and kisses her. Emma returns the favor. The kiss makes both of them dizzy when the stop for a breath. Hook comments that this won't be a one time thing like their kiss in Neverland. Emma walks back to her car with Hook following a few steps behind. As she unlocks the car doors she tells him with a smile of her own that he couldn't handle what else she could do.

"Then come back with me to Granny's Inn and I'll show you what I can do. Just stay for awhile."

"We'll see how I feel when we get there."

"That's better than a no. Drive on Miss Swan."

"Call me that again and I'll make you hurt." Emma tells him as she shifts into gear and drives over to Granny's.

"Mmm. Sounds like fun."

Once they get to Granny's and Emma parked the car on the curb, Emma was the first to get out and leans against the hood of the car. She stared Hook down when he stands across for her.

"Do you really think I'll fall for you and let you fuck me."

"Really? And I thought we had gotten past the point where I convinced you that I was a good man."

"And I thought I proved to you that you couldn't handle me."

"You think so?" Hook arches his eyebrow as he says this and gives her a seductive smile again.

"Yeah. Remember Neverland?" Just like that night in Neverland Emma pulls Hook in by his leather coat and kisses him. They blindly back into the front door of Granny's almost tripping up the stone steps on their way inside.

In the lobby Granny was making sure the papers on the front desk were in order. Ruby was making her way downstairs when they saw Hook and Emma enter the lobby inn. They stop making out for a moment and climb up the stairs to the room where Hook was checked into. On the first floor Ruby and Granny share a shocked look and Ruby comments that she didn't think that Emma would go for Captain Hook.

On the second floor Emma and Hook go into his room and lock the door behind them. Emma decides to break the rules she had always set for herself. She playfully and with a strong edge pushes Hook onto the bed and pins him on her back. She kicks off her heals, pulls off Hook's coat, and throws it onto the floor. The spaghetti straps of her dress(and bra)start to slide off her shoulders, Hook pushes them down even lower so that they're off her arms completely.

"Impressive. I didn't think you had it in you dearie."

"Are you taking one liner and pet name advice from Gold?" Emma chuckles.

"Not hardly. Although the way I sex a woman is unforgettable," Hook brags, "Some even say its frightening."

"Prove it."

"If you insist my lady."

Now Hook's on top of Emma and she reminds him that he should hit the lights.

Some time later that night Emma gets out of the bed, gathers her things, gets herself ready and tries to leave. Hook, with one hand behind his head, smiles and says from the bed,

"Really, love. Was letting me love you such a sin?"

Emma makes her way to the door, adjust her dress straps, and looks over her shoulder towards Hook.

"Haven't you ever had a one night stand? I'm leaving anyway." Emma's hand is on the doorknob.

"Again with the excuses. Why can't you just admit that you fancy me as much as I fancy you?"

"Seriously?"

Emma walks over to Hook and leans over him, her face almost touching his. She pokes her finger a few times into his ribs.

"Are you forgetting that I could make you hurt all over?"

"Never but did you look at the clock." Hook said pointing to the digital clock on the nightstand by the bed. The red blinking numbers on the clock said that it was it was almost three in the morning. "Do you think you'll be able to sneak back into your apartment without waking up your parents? Or without getting constant questions if they wake up?"

She drops her purse onto a chair in the bedroom and her heels underneath the chair. She walks over to the bed and sits down on the opposite side her back facing Hook. She turns to face him and lets out a sigh.

"Fine. I'll stay. But you stay on your side of the bed and I'll stay on mine."

"Deal, if that's what you want."

The rest of the night passed slowly. Hook was able to get to sleep, Emma however was kept awake with her thoughts and kept staring at the clock. Eventually Emma was able to sleep and was glad that no dreams came to her that night.

Storybrooke was very sleepy the next morning. The sun shone through the lace curtains of the bedroom waking Emma up bright and early. She props herself up by her elbows and sees Hook laying right beside her. He had that smile that was like that morphine-laced smile he had that night he got ran over. With a groan Emma pushes the bed covers off of her and gets out of bed. She walked over to the floor length mirror, smoothed out her dress and hair, and ended up staring at her feet before looking at Hook's mirror reflection. She wondered if Hook really had feelings for her and if she was really starting to have feeling for him as well.

"Hell, I broke my own rules last night," she thought to herself.

Emma quietly slipped on her heels, grabbed her purse and opens the bedroom door. Just as she was about to leave she creeps over to Hook's side and kisses his cheek leaving a red kiss mark on his face. She smiles to herself but thinks she's caught when she hears Hook whisper something. He whispers her name in his sleep. "Emma." He doesn't wake up and Emma sneaks out. She hopes her car won't make too loud a noise that would wake Hook. It takes a few minutes for the car to warm up but finally she drives back to the apartment.

Inside the apartment Mary Margret(Snow)was already up and in the kitchen. She was making nice and fluffy pancakes for breakfast. Unfortunately the apartment door squeaked open making Mary Margret jump. She's relieved that it was only her own daughter but wants to know what she was up to last night. Actually her exact words were, "What the hell were you doing last night?" Emma sat at the kitchen island.

"I was on a date...with Hook."

"Hook? I didn't know you liked him," Mary Margret said, slightly confused, "I didn't think he was your type."

Emma stands up and nonchalantly says that it was no big deal.

"Anyway I have to take a shower and change. Me and Henry are going to have breakfast at Granny's diner."

"Do you want to tell me about the date?"

"No. Not right now."

And so Emma heads up the stairs and gets ready for her day with Henry still thinking about Hook the entire time.

"_He loves her face, she knows how to smile,  
Come back to mine at least for a little while,  
Too far for her, too close for him,  
The distance between them could become a thing,  
For once, she breaks the rules in her head and instead,  
For once she shows him, how professional she can be in bed."_


End file.
